Avengers Rant Book Edition
by YukiGirl21
Summary: A certain authoress is fed up from what she see in the Avengers Fanfiction section. So she decides to do her specialty: RANTING. Rants are about types of OCs seen in Avengers fics, OOCness, and the dreaded Mary Sues, and useful writing tips. Note: Rants are not directed at any story or author.
1. Rant: The Mary Sue

**Warning: The ranting ahead is very explicit and may contain cursing. Also a lot of critism and high levels of sarcasm and rage ahead. You have been warned. **

You know what? Enough is enough. There are just points where a person has hit where they can't take it anymore. And I have unfortunately breached that point.

I have been hanging out in the Avengers Fanfiction section for some time - and I have to say, I am on the verge of freaking banging my head on the keyboard from the fics that I see around here. That is because most of the stories that I see here that includes an OC and romance - I just read the first chapter and I want to throw my computer across the room because of what I read.

You must of heard of them at some point - Mary Sues. Bleh. Mary Sues. We've seen them at some point in Fanfiction from a noob who just joined Fanfiction, not having a clue about how things work around here. And believe or not, us writers have once been that noob. For those who don't know what a Mary Sue is, _what is it?_ Well, first off, it's a bad, shamed term that Fanfiction writers use to described an annoying OC, Original Character.

Quoted from Wikipedia: _Mary Sue stories—the adventures of the youngest and smartest ever person to graduate from the academy and ever get a commission at such a tender age. Usually characterized by unprecedented skill in everything from art to zoology, including karate and arm-wrestling. This character can also be found burrowing her way into the good graces/heart/mind of one of the Big Three [Kirk, Spock, and McCoy], if not all three at once. She saves the day by her wit and ability, and, if we are lucky, has the good grace to die at the end, being grieved by the entire ship._

Basically she is an Original Character that is just _too_ perfect. She has a tragic past, a perfect personality, no flaws, she gets all of the canon characters' love interest, too overpowered, and very over-exaggerrated. Most of the times, she is an idealized version, or a surrogate of the writer themself, whether they realise or not. And she can be quite annoying or very bland in general. This OC always saves the day, gains the love of all characters, and makes canon characters out of character. Usually her purpose in the story is getting the canon character and while she has it, saves the day with her 'super-speshuul awesome powers.'

Most of the OC Romance Avengers fics - or fics that have no romance in them but has an OC in it, are what I see as Mary Sues. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to call anyone out here, but honestly, I am freaking sick of seeing writers write these horrible atrocities and having no clue what they are doing until someone flames them. I am here to just make good writing points, tips, and suggestions to those who read this fic.

I especially loathe those type of stories where the whole fic revolves around the OC. Let me tell you a little secret, lean in closer please, Reader: Nobody's going to give a shit about your OC if the whole story revolves around them. I know. Le gasp! So chocking. I'm going to get flamed for this or something, but it's true. Unless your OC is in a romance with a canon character, if the whole fic revolves around her, no one will be interested to read it. You know why? Because Fanfiction is a place where people come to read about the canon characters through the interpretations of others because they love those characters in the first place. So if you're thinking that making a whole fic dedicated to an OC will make anyone read it, I have to give you the plain reality, not much people would read it.

As for those OC Romance stories - let's face it, most OCs around here are paired up with either Loki or Captain America. I, myself, am a Loki fangirl - but for other fangirls of Loki, don't you just hate it when you see his whole entire character deconstructed and shattered by some random Original Character that's trying to give him, "redemption." Seriously, I just laugh when I see those fics where some random girl is trying to give Loki redemption.

Here's the thing: Why in the first place would Loki be interested in redemption? That is one thing that many fanfic writers neglect in their story, it just magically happens. If you're going to do this kind of thing, you have to have a cause and effect. A how and a why. A damn good explanation why Character X wants to do Action X.

And while those OCs are at it, they gain the favor of the other canon characters, having everyone like them, and everything conveniently falls into place for them. That is just plain fucking boring. No development happens whatsoever. Though the Avengers and Loki, along with other canon character are already well developed and layered by the original creators, you still have to make them dynamic. You have to make them what fans _love _ about them.

You have to show the canon characters' relationships with other canon characters, aside from the OC. I learned that a long time ago. It makes all of the characters in your fic more well rounded, dimensional, and layered. You can't, just fucking can't make a canon character immediately fall in love or befriend your OC in a matter of two chapters. You have to make some fucking _devlopment_ happen.

Do you know what I keep on bringing up this development stuff? Because when you use this, it will make the readers actually bother to care and like your OC as well as their relationships with the other canon characters. It just makes both the OC and canon characters more human and dynamic - If you make everyone INSTANTLY love her with no development whatsoever, that just screams Mary Sue and boring writing.

Another thing, you need to make your OC have their personality flaws and weaknesses that can lead to their downfall or make the canon characters dislike them in some way. You cannot make your OC kind, smart, generous, understanding, loveable, etc, etc, because that makes them so flat and boring. This also goes for giving OCs opposing traits - like they are shy yet outgoing, crazy yet calm, quiet yet loud for their personality - it doens't work that way, it just makes your OC seem bi-polar and having many personalities.

Here's a simple tip: Make your OC human. Make them relatable. Because the more human they are, the more the audience will sympathize with them. If they are absolutely perfect at everything, the audience will not even bother to care or worry for your OC because they are so perfect at everything.

Just remember this new writers and Readers: every character has their fatal flaw. A hamartia. Like a philospher said, every hero has their tragic flaw that can lead to their untimely downfall. To help create a personality for your OC, search up some Negative and Positive personality traits online - that's going to help.

Tips to creating an OC: The name. Yeah sure, you can make your OC's name meaningful, but giving her a ridiculously long name like Hope Destiny FlowerFlame McGood is just pushing it. Here's the key to writing good OCs: MAKE THEM REALISTIC.

Okay, so we went over the personality part. Now for the talent part. You do not know how many fucking god forsaken story I see has an OC that is a 'new Avenger.' That makes me want to punch the computer screen. Most of the time they are angels or something, or copy cats of the Black Widow - just please, please stop. That is annoying as hell when your OC is overpowered. Like GOD.

Remember, the Avengers are all powerful in their own way, but they have weaknesses in their own powers. They can still be killed or injured, they can still screw up with their powers. That has to go for your OC too. It is just plain stupid when you make an OC having a black belt, a genius IQ, superhuman powers, gun expert skills, master assasin, half Asguardian, half Angel hybrid that can shoot lasers out of their mouth. It makes me say, "Bitch PLEASE." Pardon my french.

And most of all, when I see a Fanfic writer giving these over-the-top powers to their OC, most of these OCs are sixteen-fucking-years old. I am not shitting you. You cannot be a black belt gun wielding, katana wielding master assassin when you are fucking sixteen years old. I don't care if your OC is trained by fucking HYDRA or SHIELD it is just plain unrealistic. Think of Black Widow. She didn't start her assassin career until she was in her twenties, so don't be fucking with me when your OC is 16 years old and can do all of that ridiculous shit.

If you are going to make a 'new Avengers' fic, give your OC some powers that makes your OC your OC. Captain America is a super-soilder, Bruce is a mutant, Thor is a god, Tony is a genius high tech superhero, Natasha and Clint are assassins. That's what defines the Avengers. So don't give your OC numerous powers and abilities - just don't.

Going on to the background of an OC - don't make so over the top tragic. It's plain idiotic. She cannot have been orphaned, abused, raped, and bullied all at once in her past and NOT be psychologically messed up or not a psychopath. It's unrealistic. And stupid, stupid, stupid. Mainly OCs have a tragic past as a pity story to tell to canon characters to make them feel sorry for the OC.

It is a cheap way to develop a relationship and make the canon character like and feel sorry for the OC from her tragic past.

If you are going to give the OC a dark past, her dark past would have to affect her in some way. She would have to be mistrustful, paranoid, a compulsive liar, a loner, things like that. When an OC has an over dramatic past like that, it makes me facepalm. It's like once she moans and whines her past to the canon characters, her past will be dropped since it has fulfill its purpose - squeeze the sympathy from characters.

Also, it's just a plain insult to anyone who has actually experienced all of that heavy shit - it's unnatural for your OC to have her parents murdered and be happy go lucky about it. Because that's not how it goes in real life. At the same time, if something bad did happen to your OC from her past, DO NOT make her angst and sadness over the top. That's Wangst right there, where the character always moans and complains about.

This does not make the reader feel sorry for them - the reader would find the subject unrelatable. Plus, they would just get sick of your OC always moaning about their oh - so tragic dark past. See how I roll my eyes.

Lastly of all, your OC's interactions with canon characters. Just because an OC is placed in the story, it doesn't mean that the characters have to change. Here's a list of how the Canon characters SHOULD act:

**Tony:** Snarky, narcisstic, sarcactic, condescending, rubs people the wrong way, insulting, distant from his real emotions.

**Steve:** Polite, old fashioned, reserved, stick to the rules type of guy, leadership skills.

**Bruce:** Reserved, keep to himself, not likely to get close to other people, has a dry sense of humor.

**Thor:** Boisterous, formal speaking, big headed, impulsive, hot tempered.

**Natasha:** Stoic, calculating, cold, hides emotions, manipulative, analytical, secretive.

**Clint:** Stoic, calculating, cold, hides emotions, manipulative, analytical.

**Loki:** Emotionally unstable, cold, indifferent, calculating, maniuplative, deceiving, always lying.

I could go on with all of the traits of these beloved characters. I'm not saying they should act the way that I listed them - that's MY interpretation, but that's a general personality description of them. Loki cannot suddenly be emotionally open and honest to your OC - dude, is that even Loki anymore? Your OC can't just change a canon character in a snap of an instance when they get into a relationship with them - both type of characters gave to learn how to APPRECIATE and LOVE each other.

They have to have fights, arguments, disagreements at time, no relationship is EVER perfect.

It just annoys me when the whole world bends to the the OC's will, which is the work of the author. Nothing can't happen without a good reason. If something happens, HAVE A GOOD FUCKING EXPLANATION FOR IT. Every interaction has to be in character and genuine, not forced by the writer just make everything go the OC's way. Not a good way to go.

So that's my little rant. What do you think? What types of Mary Sues do you see and hate the most? Do you agree with some of my points? Put your thoughts in the reviews! And I will see you in my next chapter of, 'The Avengers Rant Book!'


	2. Rant: The Copy Cat

**Warning: The ranting ahead is very explicit and may contain cursing. Also a lot of critism and high levels of sarcasm and rage ahead. You have been warned.**

* * *

I'm glad that so many of you seem to be agreeing with me. But let me get one thing straight: I am not going to rant about the fan canon shippings around here in the avengers fandom. I don't read yaoi or yuri fics at all unless they're in a crack or humor genre - but other than that, I hold nothing against them. Sometimes yaoi and yuri fics can be written out of a sheer fantasy from some fangirl, but they can be well written.

There are yaoi and yuri fanfics out there that are sometimes well written, not to mention, well liked by many fans, and I totally respect that. At first when I found out of yaoi shippings on this fandom site, I found a little strange and taboo at first, but got used to it. Sometimes you have to respect people's taste in their shippings. I'm alright with a yaoi fic as long as it's well written and the characters are in character - other than that, I find it to be a normal fic.

This Rant Fic is purposely for speaking out against type of cliche OCs I see littered around the Avengers fandom and how to write a good OC as well as a fic. I will not be complaining much about canon shippings, because remember what I said: Fanfiction is a place where the characters live on through the interpretations of others. In a couple of chapters, though, I will be pointing out some things I see in yaoi fics, but I still respect those out there who write them.

And another thing - just because I am ranting about how OCs can be badly written sometimes, doesn't mean that I hate OCs. In fact, you many notice that the majority of fics that I write in my profile have an OC in them (but no romance nowadays.) I find OCs to be quite interesting, if well written, and they can fit in like a glove in the fandom universe as if they belong there! I just always avoid reading OC Romance fics for the sake of my blood pressure.

* * *

**Lost Souls**

_**Summary:**_ **hi I suck at summaries, but this is my first fic! Mary Widow is a master assassin, better than Black Widow actually! She saves Tony Stark's life and is offered a place in SHIELD. She has always been a loner all her life but will that change when she meets Loki of Asgard? Read as the two bloom an unforgettable romance. PLZ REVIEW!11**

"_**Ah! Help! Help! Somebody help!" Someone yells. My head snaps up. The wind (conveniently) blows dramatically through my lucious long shimmering deep red hair. Some one is in trouble! I grab my gun out of my Cup D sized bra and jump from roof to roof within a minute with my great agility and flexibility. I jump down the alley from where I heard the yelling from. I gasp to see men attacking a poor man with some baseball bats. How cruel!**_

"_**Step aside from this innocent victim!" I cry out angrily, my glowing emerald eyes snapping with rage. I shoot at the attackers with my special guns that always hit their targets. They all drop dead. I blow the top of my gun. I always get them without missing, like the trained super assassin I am. **_

_**The man who was attacked stands up, bewildered. My eyes widen. Tony Stark?! Oh no! I have to keep my identity undercovered! I turn away to disappear into the night, but he quickly grabs my arm.**_

"_**You saved my life!" He exclaims. "I'm forever indebted to you, even though I'm very narcisstic to say something like this to a complete stranger and could've defended myself against a bunch of robbers!"**_

_**I glance away coldy, as the wind blows through my long red hair. Tony sputters. "Who are you? And what type of shampoo do you use?"**_

"_**My secret is a name as well as the shampoo brand I use," I say dramatically. "It is for the job. Now I must not waste my time!"**_

"_**Wait! Your super special awesome skills are totally needed at SHIELD!" Tony Stark exclaims. "Even though I'm supposed to keep their existence a secret and I met you like two minutes ago, SHEILD can use someone like you!"**_

_**I pull away. "No. I work alone." I say, looking up to the moon. **_

"_**PLease, I'm begging you!" Tony says, falling to his knees.**_

_**I sigh, batting my long eyelashes, puckering my red lips. "Very well. Since you said please."**_

_**Later, we get in SHIELD. Nick immediately accepts me into the organization, seeing my talented assassin skills. He assigns me to killing someone named Loki. I will do my job. **_

_**I conveniently find Loki at a preschool kicking children. He is obviously evil. But why? I crash into the window, my guns in the air even though there are a bunch of innocent civillians in the midst of danger. "Stand back fiend!" I yell. But I look into his eyes - his beautiful eyes. Wide orbs of light green. So calculating. So alone. Like me. **_

_**He sneers at me, kicking aside a child. My heart melts. What a lost soul! "What is it to you, mewling quim?"**_

_**My heart sings when he calls me that. "Why, why are you doing this?" I cry out.**_

"_**I do what I want." He says, rolling his eyes. **_

_**I grab him by his shoulders. "You are so lost! I can so very much relate to you! Have you been abandoned by your parents, adopted by new ones, and been lied all of your life?" I question, drawing him close.**_

_**He gives me an intrigued look. "As a matter a fact, yes! How the hell did you know all of that?"**_

"_**I can see it in your eyes," I say, batting mine once again. I flip my long hair side to side. **_

_**Loki pushes me away. "No! You are too good for me, mortal! Stay away for me, for I am a monster!" He cries out, putting a hand to his head. Truly worthy of an Oscar. **_

_**I wail out, falling to my knees. "Even though I met you five minutes ago, I know you are my soulmate and that I can't live without you! I'd do anything for you! ANYTHING!111"**_

_**Loki strokes his chin, sniffling. "Okay then. If you put it that way. Would you betray SHIELD as well kill a thousand of lives with me so that I can take over the world?"**_

"_**To be with you my love."**_

"_**Whatever then, let's kiss it up." He says, leaning into me.**_

* * *

Bleh. Copy Cat Sue.

Okay! So getting into business. This chapter is dedicated to: **Copy Cat Sues.**

This type of Sue I find to be very unoriginal and a lazy made up character by a noob fanfic writer. What's a Copy Cat Sue, you ask? Well, the name says for itself. A Copy Cat Sue is a genderbent version of a popular character or a better version of a canon character but still clearly adapts their appearance and traits from them.

Abandoned by their parents? Hey, this OC has been to!

Has their family murdered and been kidnapped by an evil organization? What do you know, she's been through that!

Has been frozen in the Artic for over 70 years and woke up in the 21st century finding out that all of her family and friends died of old age? She can sympathize! (God, if an actual OC has this past, I'm just going to say that the author ain't even trying to be original anymore.)

Usually in the Avengers Fandom, I see Copy Cat Sues of Natasha, Clint, or pretty much the rest of the Avengers. I find it plain annoying.

The most popular Copy Cat I see, is of the Black Widow. Ahh, poor Natasha. Basically there is the Copy Cat - let's call her Mary Widow - and she is an assassin as well as the lover of Steve. Or Loki. Or Clint. Hell, maybe all of them while we're at it! Yeah, you can see where this is going. Be honest, how many of you guys have seen a Mary Widow around here? Yeah, I see you, raising your hand. We've all seen them once or twice.

For god sakes, when you are writing fanfiction with an OC, at least _try_ to make them from your own damn imagination. Because writing an OC means being _original._ That's why they're called _Original Character. _Gasp! I know, so shocking. Look new writers: If you don't have a good idea on what to write for your OC, don't make them a Copy Cat or some kind of better version of a canon character. It is un-fucking-original.

Sometimes a Copy Cat Sue can be very unsubtle to the reader's eye - unfortunately, I see it. OCs sometimes have a way too similar past to a canon character's - only more over the top and angsty to make them seem more pitiful and "sympathetic" compared to the canon. I fucking hate it when I see an OC with an all too similar past to a canon. Having a too similar past to a canon is also a cheap-ass way to make the canon sympathetic and loving towards Copy Cat. Please, at least make an OC have an original past, instead of being so fucking similar to a canon. I'm telling you, IT IS A CHEAP ASS WAY.

It is a cheap way for the OC to be accepted by the canon characters, gain the love interest, gain the sympathy, and be the kidnap victim by all villains in the fic.

Want to make an original character? Well for starters, don't copy their whole character off a canon. Be origgginnaaaaal. Say it with me. O-ri-gin-nal. Did you say it with me? Good. Now go to the corner and start re-writing your Copy Cat Sue into something original.


	3. Rant: Fix it Sues

**Warning: The ranting ahead is very explicit and may contain cursing. Also a lot of critism and high levels of sarcasm and rage ahead. You have been warned.**

* * *

Hello people, and I'm back! Sorry for ditching this fic for a little bit, it seems that I'm concentrating everything into one fanfic. Anyway, back to business!

* * *

_**Giving Another Chance**_

_**Summary: Agent Samantha is a new member of the organization, SHIELD. Her new job seems to be pretty uneventful so far, until a certain God of Lies has been taken into custody...Samantha is intrigued by this prisoner. She believes he deserves a second chance. Can she change the trickster?**_

_**Agent Samantha sits boredly at her desk, looking over profiles of criminals. She recently joined SHIELD a week ago, and found the job uneventful. She sighs, tapping her perfectly manicured nails. Flipping over to the next profile, a particular face catches her eye. "Ooh, pretty face, who's this dude? I really wanna fixxxxx him." Her tongue runs over her teeth in a creepy pedo like manner. She quickly reads the whole profile, which seems to conveniently hold all of Loki's past and origins in it!**_

_**Samantha gasps dramatically, putting a hand to her heart. Her cerculean blue eyes are brimming with tears, as they pour down her face like the Niagara Falls. "He's sooooo like, tragic! If only someone were there to fiiiixxxxxxx him!" Cue the perverted sounds. "That's it! I must help him! Even though he caused the deaths of thousands and tried to invade our planet, his actions are like, totally justified!" **_

_**The blonde haired agent rushes to Nick Fury's office. "Fury, I demand that you let me talk to the world's most wanted intergalatic criminal, Loki, so that I can help him with his issues!" She cries out.**_

_**Nick looks up from his game of Minecraft from his iPad. "Okay, sure, why not? Here's the keys," he says, throwing it to her. "And while I'm at itm how about I give you the hard drive to every dirty little secret that SHIELD has and a billion dollar gift card for Macy's, since the plot demands it?"**_

"_**Thank you, like, sooooooo much!" Samantha gushes. "I'm gonna fixxxxxx him." More perverted sounds. Once Agent Samantha received the keys, she rushes straight to Lokis' prison, which is coveniently in the Helicarrier she is riding in and is unguarded! Samantha unlocks the prison, rushing inside. "Loki! What you did was totally wrong but at the same time, totally justified for your tortured past! You can tell me everything Loki-Poo, I won't judge!"**_

"_**Alright, you got me!" He wails.**_

_**~Ten hours of sob stories and angst later~**_

"_**...and then Sif bounded me and gagged me, using me as her cat toy for the next three nights!" Loki sobs to Samantha. **_

"_**...What's that?" Samantha asks, glancing up from her game of the Kim Kardashian game. "Oh yeah, I kind of wasn't listening to you. But no matter, I understand you Loki-boo!" She says, throwing her arms around his neck.**_

"_**Why would you give a second chance to a monster like me!" Loki says, looking into her deep blue eyes. **_

"_**Because I'm gonna fixxxxxx you." Samantha runs her tongue across Loki's neck. His eyes widen.**_

"_**...Oh bloody hell."**_

* * *

Gah. Damn these OCs. Or should I say, Fix-It Sues? Fix-It Sues are these type of Mary Sues, that are girls that think a tortured canon character deserves redemption. So what do they do? They fiiixxxxxxx them. Haha, you know what I mean Readers. Basically they're almost like nuns - everyone loves em' and she magically can relate to everyone! Her sweet personality can instantly change the sourest of canon characters! Every time you're around her, you feel as if you can tell her all of your problems!

….BLLLLEERRRRGHHHHH. I barfed in my head from typing all of that.

Readers, don't get me wrong, but I love reading and writing Loki redemption fics. I mean, yeah the guy had it tough. But I _DESPISE_ those redemption fics where a girl a.k.a His Obvious Love Interest gives him the means of "redemption." It's a given fact that almost all of the Fanfic Writers around here are girls - yeah there are som boys, but the majority are girls. It's a fandom thing where us fans pity and love a tragic character - it's a pretty fun thing to be part of. Of course in our womanly instincts, we need to help and nourish a broken man (or woman) into a better person because we believe in them!

But in OC romance redemption fics, I feel as if they are pure fantasies written by the authors as some sort of wish fulfillment. Loki becomes a whumpy and overly angsty character, his past brought up in every single fucking chapter, and the canon characters (such as Odin) being displayed as jerkasses. (Yeah, Odin is a jerk too, but he should at least be in character and not written as some sort of evil abusive parent. Yeesh.) There is a fine line between fantasy and reality people - it can get very creepy if you write an OC that is WAAAYYY to similar to you. That is called an "Author Surrogate" a characater created whether the author is aware or not, to fulfill their fantasies.

I'm not saying it's a crime to put a little of yourself in a character - it's natural and a fun perspective to see from. However, if you make an OC literally from your being, pasted onto the story, it can get a little out of hand from there. I hate reading such obvious self insert fics, where the author is literally _rubbing their fantasy shit against our faces. _Yeah, yeah, you like that canon character, don't be such a creep about it!

And another thing about Loki redemption fics - let me tell you something. You cannot fucking force someone to do something that they don't won't to do. People cannot simply CHANGE unless they themselves truly want to.

So it irritates me when some random character that we couldn't care for less, head rams her way into the fandom with her "good and charitable ways" to fix and give the means of redemption to Loki or some other tortured character like Banner or Steve or someone else.

Let's think realistically: A random girl that Loki doesn't know anything about and who he could care for less - and that the girl is a nobody Midguardian that is going to give him "redemption" - I can imagine that Loki will either scoff in the girl's face or use her to his advantage until her purpose is fulfilled and he can throw her away. Yes Obsessive Creepy Cult Loki Fangirls, that is the bitter and realistic truth. Writing canon characters can be a bitch, can't it?

Unless Loki is stuck in an impossible situation where he is forced to interact with the OC or gain his means of redemption, I doubt that some random woman can waltz up to him to play therapist to him. That won't happen, admit it!

Yes, I think that Loki deserves a shot at redemption, but I feel like in these OC romance redemption fics, his actions are completely excused and justified in the OC's eyes! Not to mention, she manages to convince the Avengers in said redemption fic that Loki's actions have an excuse. Once again, bitch please. As a Loki Fan, I like Loki for who he is. Sad guy, sad past, sad personality - but just because he had a tragic backstory doesn't mean that I think what he did in the movies, Thor and the Avengers are excused.

Let me remind you Obsessive Creepy Cult Loki Fangirls something: Loki caused the death of thousands of lives in New York. He tried to invade our fucking planet and enslave us. He planned the whole assault Earth, just so that he can rule it to prove something. He unleashed a freaky alien race upon us, that are clearly there to kill all for all. He's an unstable, unhinged man. He could care less about petty mortal lives. To him, we are not real people. For Odin's sake, he tried to commit genocide! You people can't forget these facts - the worse thing is, Loki is perfectly well aware what he was doing when making these choices, as disoriented and misguided as he is. So as I repeated myself before, it annoys the living hell out of me when I see his actions glossed over in redemption fics.

You see, a portion of Loki fans decided that Loki was brainwashed or tortured or whatever by Thanos or something. I deduct that theory - I would say that Thanos and The Other more likely psychologically torture him, with a bit of physical abuse on the side, to make Loki do their dirty deeds. Remember, Loki landed in their world at his lowest darkest point - the point where he is suicidal and thinks he has no purpose. So he could've been easily manipulated from that point - not that brainwashed, let's say, _modified_ in his way of thinking.

Though Loki was manipulated, he was still fully aware of the consequences that he brought upon Earth. He knew that he killing Midguardians, living beings. He planned and anticipated everything. So it's bullshit telling people that he was "brainwashed." Our little trickster was still fully aware, even if manipulated.

Many fanfic writers seem to neglect Loki's actions in their OC redemption fics, coming up with flimsy theories just to make him seem sympathetic and the other canon characters jerkasses. And usually, the OC is some agent of SHIELD just so that she can get closer to Loki in some way. It's a lazy way for an OC to meet a canon. At least try to make their meeting unique and original! You see why I dislike Fix-It Sues?

If you are a writer that wants to make an OC redemption fic, once again, you must have that cause and effect factor. Does Loki want redemption? Does the OC want to help him? Why does the OC want to help him? And so on. Don't forget to develop their relationship and explore Loki's personality in your fic. Don't make your OC overly sappy and try to play therapist in OC/Loki redemption romance fics. Plus you gotta develop Loki himself as a character and make him dynamic. Show his struggles in his "redemption" or journey or whatever, depending on your story. Oh yeah, and like I repeated in many other chapters, MAKE HIM IN CHARACTER.


End file.
